The Sand Demon's Desert Wildflower
by FlurryODancingFlames
Summary: Gaara is thrown into an arranged marriage with one of the seven Desert Flower sisters, the youngest one know as the Desert Wildflower. Due to circumstances they don't get the normal few months to get to know one another, instead given only a few weeks. Both wish to make this work, but forces seemed to be determined to make sure that doesn't happen.


**A/N:** This is meant to be a series, don't know how many people would be interested in reading it so for now it's been left as a one-shot type dealio. Basically it would chronologically document their marriage starting with when the marriage was first arranged. Haven't decided a name for the wife and I'm open to suggestions. _**And if you are interested in me continuing this, please leave a comment**_ and while you're leaving that comment, tell me how explicit you'd like me to get with the smuty stuff. I would have to post the smut elsewhere but I would link you guys to it.

Constructive criticism and comments are much welcome and appreciated. I hope you enjoy.

I am currently taking fanfiction requests, details on my profile.

* * *

The chill night air swept in through the open window, bring cool relief from the heat the summer day had brought. Creeping under the sheets, the air caused goosebumps to flourish across Gaara's skin. His wife shivered and turned around to bury herself in his chest, hiding from the cold behind him. A smile formed on his lips and he nuzzled the top of her head, taking in her scent and relishing in the warmth of her bare skin pressed against his. He slowly slid his hand down her side, calloused fingers lightly caressing her skin; he stopped for a moment as she stirred in his arms.

At times it was hard for him to believe this woman belonged to him, all of her, even her heart. When Gaara had married her nearly six years ago he had barely know her, their marriage being arranged and carried out within three months. They had strived to be friends at the very least, marriage being hard enough with someone you loved and knew well, being thrown together as quickly as they were neither expected love to blossom. But, somewhere along the way their feelings had turned towards love, neither being quite sure when it had turned to love, but both able to recall the exact moment when they realized it was love.

Tightening his arms around her, he drew her in close, fitting her body against his till there was no space in between. He felt the muscles of her back tense under his hand as she was roused before relaxing into the familiar touch, a soft sigh of contentment leaving her still swollen lips. She moved her upper body away to look up at him, eyes fighting to stay open and a sleepy smile on her face; Gaara couldn't help but smile back at her, falling victim to her adorable charm. Reaching out he brushed his knuckles along her cheek and smiled wider at the low hum he got in return. A shiver ran down his spine as her hand traced down his chest and abdomen, skimming across his waist her hand coming to a stop on his lower back and tried to draw him closer; letting out a small huff, he allowed her this.

Her voice slurred with sleep as she told him not to huff at her. He let out a larger huff, her hair moving as his breath traced through it and chuckling as a soft voice declared him a meany. His fingers followed the path his breath had taken a moment ago, trying to soothe her back into sleeping, morning still being several hours away. Even after fourteen years of living without the one-tail, insomnia plague him as if it were a bad habit he just couldn't shake off and though his wife suffered from insomnia too, he tried his best to make sure she got an acceptable amount of sleep. For the most part he didn't purposely rouse her, though his desire would lead him to waking her with caresses and kisses covering her skin until he was told to stop or given permission to continue.

Tonight was one of those nights in which he wished to keep her awake but, he had done that most nights this week and couldn't bring himself to deprive her of anymore sleep when she had to get up early. Though, she seemed to have thing other than sleep in mind; his name escaping her lips somewhere between a breathless moan and whimper. He froze in his movements for a moment, smile sliding into a small smirk and roll her onto her back. Settling himself on top of her, he took a one of her wrist in either hand and pinned them to the bed. Nipping at her neck he felt her struggle in his grip, soon letting pleas roll of her tongue for him to let her touch him and ignoring her pleas he continued to tease her, knowing if she really wanted out of his grip she would use their safe word or easily break free.

As of late, he seemed to be helpless about his desires toward her though, he figured that it was probably their current discussion of children and finally having gotten her to agree to trying. And after all, their marriage was arranged for the sole purpose of him producing an heir, something he found rather unnecessary at the time and still does. Maybe it was because of his insecurities in being able to be a good father or husband, not having any sort of similar healthy relationships in his childhood to base what they should be like off of. Either way, he wanted it now and with her, just her, only her. Somehow he'd gone from a man who never wanted to get close to anyone, to being so close to one person, one woman, that he constantly felt as if he was drowning; she wasn't just one fish in the sea, she _was_ his sea, and he knew now that he'd gotten so used to this feeling of drowning that if he suddenly surfaced, he'd surely suffocate with the water of her ocean burning his lungs.

It terrified him, her love, it terrified him in the best way possible; it terrified him that he may one day lose that love. Even through all his flaws, all the things of his past, she stuck by him and he'd done the same for her. And she'd never been one for big gestures, she showed him through the little things and some things he wouldn't have ever noticed if it wasn't pointed out to him by other who'd seen the length at which she'd went to for him. Forced into this marriage with a man she didn't know or trust, she went above and beyond before they were even married; and she hadn't bothered to tell him any of it, felt no need. Love is selfless, she'd say, though she didn't love him then. She had sacrificed so much for this marriage and he couldn't help thinking to himself how luck he was. Things could have been different and instead, he'd fallen in love, _they'd_ fallen in love. And he wouldn't change anything that got them to were they were today.


End file.
